


Rising Sun

by cursivewerewolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Fiction, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursivewerewolf/pseuds/cursivewerewolf
Summary: As a new leader rises in OakClan, the rest of the clans are thrown into turmoil, especially when their lives are at stake.





	1. Clans and Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know who is who

SUNCLAN  
Leader: Shadowstar - Black and gray tom with a torn ear and green eyes

Deputy: Daisypelt - Light gray she-cat with dark gray speckles and a white chest/underbelly and yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Birchsight - Brown tom with a scarred face and one eye. APPRENTICE: Honeypaw

Warriors:  
Thistlepelt - Long-haired, matted brown tom with green eyes  
Ravenlight - Black and white she-cat with blue eyes  
Buddy - Light brown tom with yellow eyes. APPRENTICE: Featherpaw  
Rabbitleap - Light brown and white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye. APPRENTICE: Cloudpaw  
Stormstreak - Long-haired dark gray tom. APPRENTICE: Mothpaw  
Dawncloud - Long-haired light brown she-cat with blue eyes and one ear  
Bramblefang - Brown tabby tom with pale green eyes  
Cherryfrost - Ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Owlskip - Pale brown she-cat with darker brown around her ears and paws  
Dovefeather - Long-haired white she-cat  
Blizzardfrost - Muscular white tom

Apprentices:  
Honeypaw - Long-haired ginger tom with folded ears  
Featherpaw - Long-haired brown she-cat  
Mothpaw - Golden brown she-cat  
Cloudpaw - Pale gray she-cat

Queens:  
Mossystep - Black she-cat with white paws and tail-tip. Mother to Thornkit, Berrykit, and Willowkit

Elders:  
Emberspots - Black and ginger she-cat  
Sandswirl - Pale brown she-cat  
Elmstep - Huge dark brown tom  
Dawnspots - Brown and white speckled she-cat  
Pikesplash - Sleek brown tom  
Rushfoot - Long-legged russet tom

MOONCLAN  
Leader: Hazelstar - Brown tabby she-cat

Deputy: Maplestep - Brown tom with darker brown/black paws

Medicine Cat: Applesplash - Gray she-cat with white around her eyes

Warriors:  
Fernfire - Battle-scarred ginger she-cat  
Goldenstone - Golden she-cat. APPRENTICE: Weaselpaw  
Adderthroat - Brown tabby tom with a scarred neck and chest  
Whiteclover - White tom with a black nose, ears, and tail-tip. APPRENTICE: Toadpaw  
Smallspark - Scrawny black and white she-cat  
Hawkflight - Brown and black tom  
Acorntail - Light brown she-cat with a stumped tail  
Flintflash - Scarred gray tom  
Sparrowleap - Long-limbed ginger she-cat

Apprentices:  
Toadpaw - Brown tabby tom  
Weaselpaw - Sleek dark brown tom

Queens:  
Nightshadow - Black she-cat. Mother to Blizzardkit, Frostkit, and Leopardkit  
Lilypetal - Long-haired gray and white she-cat

Elders:  
Mistybloom - Long-haired gray she-cat  
Sagestrike - Sandy brown she-cat  
Molewatcher - Brown tom  
Vineberry - Gray speckled she-cat  
Lightwhisker - Brown and white tom

GORGECLAN  
Leader: Buzzardstar - Ragged gray tom with big paws

Deputy: Ashriver - Gray speckled she-cat

Medicine Cat: Blossombush - Ginger and tabby she-cat. APPRENTICE: Wetpaw

Warriors:  
Spiderwhisper - Black tom with streaks of brown and white paws and underbelly. APPRENTICE: Bearpaw  
Batflight - Long-haired smoky gray she-cat  
Shellnose - Cream colored she-cat with patches of white  
Tanglefoot - Long-haired black tom  
Redflame - Ginger tom  
Mudfang - Dark brown tom. APPRENTICE: Darkpaw  
Greyear - Gray she-cat with one ear  
Thrushflight - Red-brown tom  
Mistyfall - Gray she-cat  
Blackbriar - Black tom  
Swiftstrike - Black and white tom

Apprentices:  
Bearpaw - Brown and white tom  
Darkpaw - Black tom  
Wetpaw - Sleek white tom

Queens:  
Rainmeadow - Blue-grey she-cat. Mother to Frogkit, Adderkit, Lionkit, Sweetkit, Fawnkit, and Darkpaw  
Fernleaf - Grey she-cat

Elders:  
Rockfur - Dark gray tom  
Driftstorm - Sandy-colored tom  
Rainlily - Gray and white she-cat  
Boulderpatch - Massive white tom with patches of gray  
Fawneyes - Long haired brown and white she-cat

OAKCLAN  
Leader: Tornstar - Battle-scarred ginger tabby tom with torn ears and a stumped tail. APPRENTICE: Pebblepaw

Deputy: Beetleshell - Pure-black tom

Medicine Cat: Witherflame - Scrawny gray-white tom. APPRENTICE: Nettlepaw

Warriors:  
Heatherstalk - Sandy/rosy colored she-cat with bright blue eyes  
Hawkstorm - Brown tabby tom. APPRENTICE: Dewpaw  
Gorsefoot - Ginger tom  
Cloverpatch - Brown she-cat with patches of white  
Morningblossom - Tortoiseshell she-cat. APPRENTICE: Emberpaw  
Runningblaze - Black and white tom  
Furzeflight - Ginger tom with darker orange stripes. APPRENTICE: Oatpaw  
Wolftooth - Grey and white tom  
Callie - Mottled light brown she-cat  
Bell - Pale grey she-cat  
Flicker - Black and ginger tom

Apprentices:  
Pebblepaw - Very pale gray tom  
Nettlepaw - Black tom with a white underbelly  
Dewpaw - Grey tom with green eyes  
Emberpaw - Brown-ginger she-cat  
Oatpaw - Pale brown tom

Queens:  
None

Elders:  
None

Cats Outside of the Clans  
Molly - Gray and white cat  
Rosie - Cream cat  
Barry - White cat with black spots  
Caramel - Brown cat  
Paris - Gray cat


	2. Chapter 2

Daisypelt yawned as the new morning light filled the den. She sat up to stretch, glancing down at the tom curled next to her. She gently pressed her muzzle to his, and he let out a yawn.

"Just because _you_ have to be up this early doesn't mean _I_ have to." The tom purred.

"You never know," She murmured. "I might make you go out on dawn patrol."

"Maybe." He sat up alongside her and stretched. "I would hope not, though. If you love me you won't make me go."

Daisypelt rolled her eyes. "You'll survive." She mewed, nuzzling him before padding out of the den. He followed, shaking out his damp fur as he did. The camp was beginning to come alive this cold morning. Cats were sharing tongues in the clearing, and before too long Shadowstar appeared from his den. Daisypelt bounded up to him.

"Shadowstar! For dawn patrol, I'm thinking Rabbitleap, Buddy, Owlskip, and their respective apprentices."

"Add another cat to that. I want you to stay here today." The black and gray tom's tail flickered anxiously.

"Is everything okay?" Daisypelt meowed. It was rare to see their leader revealing any kind of worry.

"Something doesn't feel right. I need my closest clanmates here with me today." The tom bristled.

Daisypelt nodded. "Understood. I'll let Rabbitleap decide unless someone has been eager to go."

"No one with an apprentice." He paused, then added, "No offense to Mothpaw. She's very eager to learn, I just don't want too many inexperienced paws out there."

"No offense taken. I know she's my kit, but I can separate her being my kit and her being an apprentice, soon to be warrior. I trust your judgment with her, just as I do with Cloudpaw, and just as I do with any clanmate."

"Right." Shadowstar nodded, not quite looking at Daisypelt for more than a moment. She shrugged it off and padded over to the light brown and white warrior.

"Daisypelt!" She purred warmly. "Dawn patrol, right?"

"Right, but I'm staying here. I want you to lead it."

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Concern flashed in Rabbitleap's eyes.

"I'm fine, I just would like you to lead it today. Cloudpaw is going with you of course, and then Buddy and Featherpaw, Owlskip, and whoever else you choose."

"We should be fine managing with just us," Rabbitleap assured her. "Buddy won't be too happy you aren't going, though." She teased.

"He'll survive." Daisypelt purred, echoing what she had told her mate just moments earlier. She remembered when she first met him, back when Brookstar was still leader. He was very eager to leave his Twolegs and see what it was like in the forest. He was tired of his Kittypet lifestyle, but Brookstar kept his Kittypet name so he would still have ties with how he grew up. _It's important,_ she remembered Brookstar saying, _one must never forget where they come from, be it clan cat or kittypet. There's no shame in going where your heart desires, but it's important to keep in mind where you began._

Daisypelt's daughters, Cloudpaw and Mothpaw, left the apprentices' den excitedly, and Featherpaw came nervously after.

"Cloudpaw, Featherpaw, you're on dawn patrol!" Daisypelt called out. The two ran to their respective mentors, and Mothpaw approached her mother hesitantly.

"And me, mama?"

"Stormstreak might be in the nursery, you can go ask him. He might let you see the kits." Daisypelt bent down to fix a spot on her daughter's head that stuck up awkwardly.

Mothpaw's eyes gleamed. "Really?"

"I said might. Be mindful." Daisypelt nodded towards the nursery, and Mothpaw ran that way. It had been moons since Daisystep had been there herself, she never had a reason to be once her kits were made 'paws. Still, it was exciting to have new arrivals in the clan.

She was moving to head to the elder's den when a brown, scarred tom knocked into her.

"Birchsight!" She gasped, shaking her pelt of dust that he had kicked up. "What's wrong?"

Birchsight's fur bristled but soothed when he realized it was Daisypelt. "I'm sorry. I have to run out and find some tansy and coltsfoot."

"Who's coughing?"

Birchsight hesitated a moment, then finally meowed, "Sandswirl. It's nothing severe but I want to treat it quickly. Sandswirl, Pikesplash, and one of Mossystep's kits has started. I'm not sure what to do to keep it from spreading to the other kits."

"Which is it?"

"Willowkit. Berrykit has already opened his eyes, but Mossystep won't let him leave the nursery without one of the others."

"I can see if she'll let Mothpaw play with him," Daisystep suggested. "I'm not sure about the third one, though."

"I'm letting Honeypaw figure it out." He murmured. "But the Mothpaw idea isn't too bad. Go ahead and see if you can convince Mossystep. StarClan knows I've tried."

Daisystep nodded and made her way to the nursery, where Mothpaw sat by the entrance. Stormstreak was pacing as one of the tiny kits was coughing.

"Daisystep!" The queen greeted her. "Don't get too close, I don't want either of you getting sick."

Daisystep nodded and watched the other two kits. One, a big gray and white tom, was watching the coughing kit nervously, while the other was still curled at its mother's belly.

"It's good to see Berrykiy has opened his eyes." Daisypelt purred. "If you want, Mothpaw can look after Berrykit for a while." She looked up at Stormstreak. "That is, if it won't interfere with her training."

"We can work more this afternoon when the other apprentices are back." Stormstreak nodded. "Mossystep?"

The black and white she-cat was hesitant but nodded. "Okay. Just be careful, he's still young, despite his size."

"Of course! I won't let anything happen to him." Mothpaw walked proudly over to the nest. "Berrykit, I'm Mothpaw. Your father is training me to be a warrior!"

"Really?" The kit turned to her with wide eyes. "Can you show me some battle moves?"

"Maybe a little later. I'll show you around the camp first and introduce you to everyone."

"Be wary of the elders' den," Daisypelt warned. "A couple of cats there have coughs, too."

"We won't go in." Mothpaw promised, nudging Berrykit out with a paw. The kit followed her eagerly. 

"Thank you, Daisypelt." Mossystep sighed. "I don't know what to do with Thornkit, though. I don't want him getting sick, too."

"Stormstreak, why don't you keep Thornkit close to you unless he needs to feed. It will give you both some bonding time, and you can be close to Willowkit and Mossystep still."

"We can try it." He murmured. "Thanks, Daisypelt."

She nodded proudly and left the nursery. She remembered when she was in there with Cloudpaw and Mothpaw when they were born. She almost missed it, but knew her clan needed her more. Still, she wouldn't be too upset if she had another litter. She knew some cats in other clans with more than one litter, such as Rainmeadow in GorgeClan and Morningblossom in OakClan. _It may be nice..._ She looked over at Dawncloud, who was grooming her mate Bramblefang. They had had a litter already, Featherpaw and Honeypaw, but Dawncloud had seemed sluggish lately. It wouldn't be such a bad thing, though. Kits were always good news in the clan, she just hoped if they were to come, it wouldn't be in the approaching leaf-bare. 

She finally made her way to the elder's den, where she could hear some coughing. A big, dark brown tom sat just outside, licking one of his hind legs, which stuck out awkwardly.

"How are you feeling, Elmstep?"

"I'm fine." He sat up straight. "I'm sure Birchsight told you about Sandswirl."

"How is she aside from that?"

"She had another...lapse, I suppose you could call it. Last night. She was calling for Runningstorm."

Daisypelt winced at her father's name. He had been gone for three moons now, but she missed him more and more each day. "I didn't hear her."

"Dawnspots managed to calm her down." Elmstep continued. "It took a little while. She had been coughing some before that, too."

After a moment, Daisypelt said, "She called me Daisypaw last time I saw her."

"I remember." Elmstep nodded. "This same thing happened to my mother, you know."

 _Snowstream._ "How did it affect her?" The elder queen had died before Daisypelt was born. 

"She would just be confused. She would have her moments of clarity, but after some time they were few and far between."

Daisypelt sighed. "Tell her I stopped by, would you?"

"Of course. She wouldn't want you getting sick."

All of a sudden, there was a clamor near the camp entrance. Daisypelt turned to see the dawn patrol rushing in, battered and bloody. _They weren't even gone that long!_

Daisypelt ran to her mate and gave his wounded ear a quick lick. "What happened?"

It was then her eyes were drawn to the small, white bundle that was being carried by Owlskip.

"Cloudpaw..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death/animal death here!

Honeypaw and Birchsight had worked tirelessly on Cloudpaw from the moment she got back to camp. Shadowstar let Daisystep sit with her daughter and mate in the medicine cat den. Soon, Mothpaw entered the den, saying nothing. She crept in and sat by her sister. She turned to Honeypaw, who was trying to determine what herbs they had in stock.

"How is she?" She mewed softly.

Honeypaw looked over, not having heard her come in. "She's...She's hanging on."

"Barely." Birchsight cut in, making Mothpaw flinch. "We've done all we can." He looked up at Daisypelt, but she said nothing.

"Mama?" Daisypelt finally turned to Mothpaw. "Do we...have to say goodbye now?"

Daisypelt felt her heart shattering. "Birchsight?" She turned to the tom, nearly whispering.

He didn't respond for a moment, watching Cloudpaw's ragged, shallow breathing. "It might be best to. The bleeding has been too severe."

Daisystep turned back to Mothpaw, nodding. "Yes, it seems we do."

Mothpaw was silent, staring at her mother for a few moments before pressing her muzzle into her sister's fur. Daisypelt couldn't hear what she was whispering, and she knew it would hurt more if she did. After some silence, she backed up a bit to give Daisypelt and Buddy room and time. Buddy was next, and he stroked her flank with his tail-tip. "My Cloudpaw," He murmured. "I'm so proud of you. You fought like the ancients." He turned to Daisypelt, who came up and pressed her muzzle to Cloudpaw's.

"I'll walk with you someday, my darling kit." She said softly. Cloudpaw's flank rose and fell, and before too long it was for the last time. Daisypelt let out a wail, not even realizing she was. The rest of the clan was deathly quiet. 

Birchsight stood up. "I'll give you all time with her. I'll go tell Shadowstar."

"No," Daisypelt choked out. "I will. I'm his deputy."

"Daisypelt--" Buddy stepped in front of her.

"I need to be the one to tell him. If I'm going to be a leader I can't let pain stop me." She pushed past him and left the den. Shadowstar was right outside, having heard her cry out.

"Daisypelt?" He looked surprised. "Is she...?"

"She's gone." Her voice broke. "My sweet Cloudpaw is gone."

Shadowstar nodded, brushing her cheek with his tail. "I'm sorry for your loss. She walks with StarClan now." He paused for a moment, then padded up to the Sun Hollow. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Sun Hollow for a clan meeting."

Daisypelt watched shakily as cats began crowding around. Stormstreak sat just outside of the nursery, likely to reiterate the news to Mossystep.

"As you know, OakClan attacked our dawn patrol. Cloudpaw got the worst of it. Unfortunately, she walks with StarClan now." Shocked silence broke into fervent murmurs. "Rabbitleap!" He called out suddenly.

The she-cat stepped forward somberly. "Yes, Shadowstar?"

"You told me she fought with fiery spirit, is that correct?"

"She did. She would have won, had not one of the bigger warriors jumped in."

"I don't think it fair that a warrior who fought so hard dies before she gets her warrior name, yes?" Cats mumured confusedly. "From this day forward, Cloudpaw shall be known as Cloudfire. I say she more than earned her warrior name." He turned and locked eyes with Daisypelt, who still felt pain in her chest and deep in her belly. _This won't bring her back..._

"Cloudfire! Cloudfire!" Rabbitleap was the first to yowl out the name, and all other cats followed suit. Daisypelt simply sat and stared, and Buddy emerged from the medicine cat den.

"Cloudfire." He meowed softly. "She would love it."

Daisypelt didn't respond as Shadowstar made his way down from the top of the Sun Hollow and down to them. 

"We'll hold vigil for her tonight." He meowed. "Anyone will be happy to help you get her into the center of camp."

"Right. Thank you, Shadowstar." Her voice was soft and tired, and she could hear it herself. She felt something against her flank, and she looked down to see Mothpaw leaning into her mother, burying her muzzle in the deputy's gray speckled fur. Shadowstar stood there another moment, looking sadly at Daisypelt. He looked as if he had more to say. Finally, he looked down and nodded.

"The elders will bury her tomorrow." He continued. "It's not quite moonrise yet, so you can spend time with her still if you'd like."

"I'm tired." She squeezed her eyes shut and turned to Buddy. "I want to sleep."

"I'll stay with Cloudfire." Buddy nodded. "Mothpaw, you can either stay with me or go with your mother."

"Is it okay if I stay with them?" Mothpaw looked up sadly at Daisypelt.

"Of course." She pressed her muzzle to Mothpaw's forehead gently. "Take as much time as you need." Weakly, she made her way to the warriors' den. As she laid down, Dawncloud made her way in and laid next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Daisypelt." She stroked Daisypelt's spine with her tail. "I know how it feels."

"Palekit." Daisypelt nodded. "I remember her."

"I think about her every day." Dawncloud meowed softly. 

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Daisypelt whispered shakily.

"No," Dawncloud admitted. "But it becomes easier to manage."

"It feels like I'm dying." Daisypelt choked out, trembling. Dawncloud licked Daisypelt's fur down.

"I know, dear." Dawncloud's voice broke. "I know. She'll walk with you in your dreams, though."

"Does Palekit?"

Dawncloud purred, nodding. "Every night. Cloudpaw--" Dawncloud winced. "Cloud _fire_. Cloudfire will visit you and Buddy and Mothpaw. It won't fix the pain, but it'll give closure."

"I don't want to be alone in here," Daisypelt admitted. She wanted Sandswirl, truth be told, but it was hard since she could barely even remember Daisypelt had kits.

"I'll stay and wake you for the vigil," Dawncloud promised. "Unless Buddy comes in, I won't move a muscle."

"Thank you, Dawncloud." Daisypelt closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Dawnclouds long fur against her. It reminded her of the nursery, of the warmth and safety of her mother's belly. Dawncloud wasn't much older than Daisypelt, but she was motherly to everyone, not just her kits. That's what Daisypelt needed in this moment. Sleep began to overtake her, and she wanted nothing more than to let it.


End file.
